My Guardian Angel
by Thatwizardatcamprock
Summary: Mitchie and Alex are best friends who secretly love one another. What happens when Alex dies and becomes Mitchie's Guardian Angel? Can they prove that Alex never killed herself? Will they finally confess their feelings to one another? Alex/Mitchie Femslash
1. I've died and gone to earth?

**Mitchie's POV**

I sat in the rain, Letting the cold water wash over me. My tears mixed with the droplets. You wouldn't be able to tell if I were crying had it not been for my eyes. She had always told me my eyes were a dead give away. She said I could hide nothing from the people who cared to look in the right place. She was everything I had. Everything I cared for. She knew all about me, she knew my darkest secrets and my greatest desires. She had my heart and now? Now she was gone. I was never again going to see her eyes light up when I brought her lunch at work, I'm never going to see her smile deviously when she had pulled off a prank that was yet to be revealed. She was gone forever, and there was nothing I could do about it. They had said it was suicide. They told me she had been hurting for years. How can I say I was so close to her, and had never seen the pain that she carried? Why didn't I see it!? I felt my anger rise. Not at her, no, never at her. I could never truly be mad at her for anything, But the mass amount of anger and loathing I felt now was directed at two people. Myself and Her. Why didn't I question her mysterious bruises further? I knew she had been lying, so why didn't I do anything?! Why did I have to be so fucking stupid! She knew everything about me. She knew everything. I thought I had known her as well. But now I see that I didn't. The anger disappeared just as quickly as it had come. I was filled once again with sorrow. Tears filled my eyes once again. I sat on the roof of my house and sobbed. How was I supposed to get through this? How can everyone expect that i'll be alright? She had been my joy, my happiness and now she's gone. It just kept repeating in my head. She's gone. The love of my life is gone. I'm never going to get another hug, or kiss on the cheek. I couldn't say goodbye, I wouldn't. No matter what, I can never go on with my life acting like she never existed. I couldn't do what everyone else was planning on doing. How could they want me to do the same? There was nowhere that I could go where I wouldn't be reminded of her. We used to sit on this roof every summer. We'd grab some sleeping bags and stare at the moon and the stars, just talking till we'd fall asleep. It hurts worse knowing there were a lot of things I never got to say. She died before I could tell her I loved her. She died never knowing that I was _in_ love with her. I had been planning on telling her, but I never got the chance because I was too much of a damn coward.  
"Mishie?" I turned to see Selena standing there in her pajamas. Selena was Alex's baby sister. Her pride and joy. Alex had been very protective of the little four year old. She loved her more than anything. Which was funny because when she found out she was going to have a little sister, she was furious. She never wanted to be an older sister. It took some time, but after a while I convinced Alex to give her a chance. Alex loved the fact that Selena was basically her spitting image. Now anyone who laid a hand on her would be dead within a matter of seconds. I wiped my eyes and nose.  
"Selena what are you doing out here? Its past your bed time." She walked closer to me.  
"Alley's supposed to come." She said. It took everything in me not to break down anymore in front of the little girl. Every night Alex would tuck her in and sing her to sleep. Selena didn't understand any of this. She didn't get why everyone was crying, she didn't know why they kept saying Alex wasn't coming back. Whenever anyone tried telling her, she would just smile up at them saying that Alex would come home she always does. Hearing her say that just breaks my heart. When I was told what had happened, i wanted to die. I wanted nothing more than to stop breathing, but I couldn't. I had to stay, I had to be here for Selena. I promised myself that no matter what, I was going to take care of the little girl. I stood up and walked over to the little girl. I picked her up and set her on my hip.  
"Alex isn't here right now sweetie" I told her.  
"then where is she?" I looked up at the star filled night sky.  
"She's up there" I said pointing. She looked up in amazement.  
"Whoa, I wanna go!" she said excitedly.  
"Me too" I told her.  
"Then let's go" I chuckled slightly.  
"We can't go up there Sel"  
"Why not?"  
"Because you have to be chosen." I told her trying hard to think of something. "You will be chosen one day, and me too, but we never know when. There are a lot of people in this world who will be going up there, so we just need to wait our turn."  
"Oh" she said sadly.  
"Come on, its time for bed."  
"But I don't wanna!"  
"You know, if Alex has to lose her turn up there just to get you to bed, she'll be mad"  
"She would?"  
"Yep, She only gets to go up there once, do you really wanna make her sad about losing her chance?"  
"No"  
"Then I suggest you go to bed" Alex's house was literally right next door from our house. I went inside and took her up to her room which was right next to Alex's. The little girl was so tired, she had her head on my shoulder and I wouldn't be surprised if she was asleep. I paused at Alex's door. The door was closed, so I couldn't see inside her room. I tore myself away and went into Selena's room instead. I tucked her in and kissed her temple. I turned to leave, but she grabbed my hand.  
"Alex is supposed to sing for me" She told me. I thought for a moment, then I remembered something. Alex had recorded some songs so that whenever she was away for the night, her parents would just have to play the recordings for Selena. I went over to her closet and pulled out the box that was filled with them.  
"Which song do you wanna hear?" I asked the little girl. She told me and I put it in her music player. Soon the room was filled with Alex's voice. I felt a few more tears fall from my eyes as I turned to leave.  
"Goodnight Sel sweet dreams" I looked over to see the little girl was already asleep. I left closing the door behind me. Then I went back to my house where I retreated to my room avoiding any confrontations with my parents, then sat on my bed and cried myself to sleep. I had a feeling that this is how it would be for a long time.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"Whoa!" I said as I stumbled a bit, barely regaining my balance. I don't think I'll ever get used to these stupid things. I looked to my left and right where my brand new wings stuck out. It's odd, I never thought this would ever happen. I mean one minute I know it's the end for me and the next I'm waking up in a very unusual office. It had white walls, white seats a white desk. Everyone wore white clothing. It was disturbing just how white and clean everything was. A lady at a desk had greeted me. I had felt so out of place with my black hair that contrasted with this lady's light blonde hair. Everyone else was white, while I was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans with a hole in the knee. I don't like the pre-ripped jeans, any holes in any of my clothing are from what I do. I was very lost as the woman tried to explain where I was and what I was doing there. Apparently being a wizard in my life had some perks in the after life. Because I had been a wizard with a pure heart (the lady's words, not mine) I got the honor of being a guardian angel. Yes, there had been screaming (from me) and some crying (also from me, but if you tell anyone I'll sock you) and some attempt at explanations (from her) and in the end i got the so called '_honor'_ Of leaving behind the life I had once had, never allowed to see my little sister or love of my life again. I never even got the chance to tell her how I feel. It kills me to know I'll be sent back to earth and not be able to go straight to them. Apparently they had already assigned me to someone. They told my charge was in a special situation where she would be able to see me. My charge as they told me was suicidal and ready to give up on life. She was the only person that would be able to see me. Yes I said she, because even though they wouldn't give me a name or even an address, they told me it was a girl who's my age. Oh joy. So then I got a three second explanation on how to use the wings that I just realized I even had, before I ended up where I am now. They told me I'm supposed to know who my charge is because they'll be the only one who could see me, and apparently flying through some random ass door that led back to earth was going to bring me straight to where I need to be. I looked around to realize I am in a very familiar room. No not just a familiar room, It was Mitchie's room! I turned to the bed to see her sleeping figure. Mitchie is my charge! I was so happy at the moment I just wanted to wake her up and hug her. Then I looked at the clock. It was 7am monday morning. Why isn't she up and getting ready for school? why hasn't her parents woken her up? I walked over to the bed and sat next to her. I moved the hair out of her face and shook her gently.  
"Mitch, get up. You need to get ready for school." I told her. She turned over so that her back was facing me.  
"Mitch"  
"Mom I thought you said I'd get a break from school. Besides Alex isn't there so what's the point?" She said and i could tell she was crying.  
"Mitchie Torres doesn't want to go to school? what has this world come to?" I said jokingly to myself hoping to lighten the mood. I heard her inhale sharply, like she was surprised by something. For a moment it was silent, then I heard her voice, so soft and weak. It was filled with hope and sadness and it broke my heart.  
"Alex, i-is that you?" Of course it's me! why wouldn't i- oh. I forgot that I was dead. Of course shes sad! I'd be hurt if she wasn't even though that sounds horrible, but it's true.  
"Ya its me" I told her simply. She immediately sat up and turned around. Her eyes were red and extremely puffy. I could tell she had been crying all night. Ok, whoever made my Mitchie cry is so gonna- Oh wait. Gosh you would think this kind of thing would be hard to forget. Mitchie tackled me in a hug and cried into my chest.  
"Please don't let this be a dream" I wrapped my arms around her and laid my cheek on her head. She was just a little shorter than me so this position was perfect.  
"Don't worry, It's not" I told her. We were like that for a while, until Mitch finally dried her tears.  
"Why?" She asked  
"why what?"  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I sighed.  
"I didn't want you to get hurt. If you knew, she would've hurt you too and I could not let that happen."  
"No not that" I was confused.  
"then what?"  
"Why'd you" she paused as tears once again came. "why'd you kill yourself." She said in a whisper so small I'm surprised I heard it.  
"Wait what? I didn't kill myself!"

* * *

**Wazzup. Ok I know I have another story going but this was on my mind. I'll continue the other story first, but I'll update this every now and then.  
~SM  
**~


	2. In serious need of an explanation

**Mitchie's** **POV**

I guess I've always kind of known. I just never knew exactly what it was. There were always these times where nothing made sense, stuff didn't add up. There were plenty of times where things happened and couldn't be explained. Alex would randomly disappear or appear with no explanation. We had met in kindergarten but I don't know if she remembers that. The first day she stood up for me against Gigi. Forget friends, we went straight to best friends. At least until I had to move. We didn't meet again till we were 11. By that time, we didn't even remember each other. We got to know each other and again we went right to being best friends. It wasn't until a year later that I remembered her from kindergarten, but I didn't say anything. The second time I had gotten to know her she seemed different. She would make plans and then disappear when we were supposed to do them. One time her family went on vacation and she was forced to go. It was supposed to last 2 months but it was only 2 nights later that she would appear on my doorstep. She had told me that she had been allowed to come back early, but then she'd be MIA the next day. Now I'm sitting on my bed trying to take in everything she had just told me. I just wanted to dismiss the whole thing, I mean wizards and magic doesn't even exist or at least they're not supposed to! She told me she found out that she was a wizard when she was ten and that she never really had family night every Thursday, she had wizard lessons that could be considered family time because her dad was her teacher. Now she's telling me that since she was a wizard in her life, she had the opportunity to be a guardian angel. They're supposed to wear some sort of uniform but Alex talked them into letting her wear her own clothes. She even had wings! You're probably wondering how I didn't notice them before, but that's because she had hidden them.  
"-and I didn't even know who I had been assigned to so I was overjoyed when I found that it was you!" she finished. I'm glad that Alex had me sit down before she said anything. It just felt like this was too much to take in. There was a moment of silence as I tried to sort through my thoughts.  
"Please say something Mitch" I couldn't help thinking about how I even got my name. Back in kindergarten Alex had trouble talking. She had been made fun of because she couldn't pronounce the letter 'L', so when I told her my name she was discouraged because she couldn't say it. Feeling bad for her, I told her she could just give me a nickname. She didn't even have to think about it. My parents loved the name so soon I was known as Mitchie from everyone. Then when we met the second time, Alex called me Mitch. It's funny how each time we've met, she's given me a new name, only this time she's the only one who calls me Mitch. I've sort of looked at it as a name only she could call me.  
"Mitch? Please say something, your scaring me." Her voice brought me out of my thoughts. Finally I was able to get myself together to actually respond.  
"If you had powers why didn't you use them to save yourself?" I wasn't mad or anything, I was genuinely curious as to why she didn't save herself when she could have.  
"Oh, well I didn't have them then. In fact I don't have them now."  
"You don't?"  
"No. You see there's this thing called the family wizard competition-" She proceeded to explain to me that in each family only one sibling will be able to keep their powers, and that whoever won the competition would be the lucky one to do so. She told me how from the age of ten they started training and the competition was held when the training was complete.  
"So you lost the competition?"  
"No, we haven't had the competition"  
" So what's that got to do with why you don't have powers anymore?"  
"I dropped out"  
"You what?"  
"I dropped out of the competition"  
"Why?"  
"Because..." She took a breath. There was something she wanted to tell me. I could see it in her actions. "We all knew I wasn't going to win anyways so why should I spend my life training for something I wont even get?" that wasn't what she was going to say. I don't know what it was, but I wasn't going to push it. I was feeling overwhelmed, but I'm sure it's to be expected. I just found out that the girl I've been in love with for four years was a wizard who was being abused by her mother had died and I was told it was suicide to find out that it was murder because she had come back to earth as my newly assigned guardian angel and told me so.  
"Wow it's hard to believe I was able to sum all that up by the second chapter." I said not realizing I had been thinking out loud.  
"Second chapter?" Alex said looking like she couldn't possibly be more confused.  
"Oh sorry, never mind. I didn't realize I had spoken out loud. So will Selena just get to keep her powers since your not competing against her?" Alex's face dropped completely at the mention of her sister.  
"Um yeah, pretty much"  
"You know she wanted to see you last night, why don't you go talk to her?"  
"I can't, No one can see a guardian angel without being one themselves."  
"But I can see you"  
"Yeah but only you. They hadn't even told me who they had assigned me to. They just said that this was a very rare case." Then she seemed to have realized something. "Wait, you were going to kill yourself?" She looked at me with those eyes. They were sad, confused, and concerned. I felt ashamed.  
"When they told me you were gone, I found no reason in living anymore. My best friend was gone, what was the point?"  
"Mitch, what's the point?! the point is to live! you can't just give up just because I'm not here! Sure I would have missed you completely up there, but that didn't mean I wanted you to join me! You have no idea just how much it would hurt me to know that you ended your life and it had been my fault."  
"No it wouldn't wouldn't have been your fault, it would've been my own decision. And besides, I never did it so let's just put it aside. We have a more important issue at hand. We need to find a way to prove that that bitch was the one to kill you."  
"Mitch, that doesn't even matter."  
"How can you say it doesn't matter? She murdered you! How can you be okay knowing she got away with it?"

**Alex's POV**

I was about to respond when the door opened interrupting our conversation. Mitchie's mom came in. I always thought it was funny how her parents seemed to have it backwards. Connie, her mom, was always doing things I thought the father should to and vice versa.  
"Oh Mitch, I didn't think you'd be awake. Is everything okay?" she asked. Mitchie looked to me then back to her mom.  
"uh I guess."  
"Oh honey, I know you miss her, but time will heal all wounds. It'll get better for you I promise."  
"Thanks mom"  
"And remember, she's probably up there watching you right now." I held in my laughter, but then remembered she couldn't hear me anyways so I let it out.  
"You're probably right. Was there something you wanted?"  
"Oh yeah, You're father and I have some stuff to deal with and Jerry has to go into town, we were wondering if you might be up to watching Selena? She just might cheer you up"  
"Uh, I guess so." Mitchie glanced at me, but I was too preoccupied with thoughts of my little sister. How is she taking all this? Is she sad? or does she even understand any of it? Connie came into the room and hugged her daughter.  
"Thank you sweetie. Remember your father and I are always here if you need to talk."  
"Thanks mom" and just like that Connie left. Mitchie turned to me.  
"So are you going to be following me around all day or are you going to be heading up there anytime soon?"  
"I uh I actually don't know, I didn't exactly get a manual or instructions, so I guess I'll just stay with you."  
"Great, My own personal stalker" She said with mock annoyance.  
"Yep, there's no where you can go where I can't follow." Suddenly there was this loud ringing in my ears.  
"Ah" I said holding my head, but it subsided quickly.  
"Whats wrong?" Mitchie asked concerned.  
"I don't know. There was this weird ringing. I thought for a second. "I think it means I'm wanted up there." I said looking toward the ceiling.  
"Wow that was like perfect timing." she smirked.  
"Ah shut up" I took my jacket off and let my wings out. Mitchie looked at them in awe.  
"Whoa, I know you said you had wings, but these are.." she trailed of thinking of a word.  
"what? bad ass?" I said with a smirk of my own.  
"No, beautiful. Are they soft?" I had never thought of that.  
"I dunno."  
"Wait, you have wings and you never thought to see what they felt like?"  
"Well sorry, I did just die." She rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever. Would it be okay if I" She gestured toward them.  
"Touch them? sure go ahead" I turned so she could feel them. I actually felt her hand as she did. It didn't hurt it just surprised me. It never occurred to me that you could actually feel them like an arm or leg. I jumped a little at her contact.  
"Whats wrong?" She asked.  
"Nothing, I was just a bit surprised is all. It feels weird being able to feel your hand on them."  
"Good weird or bad weird?" I thought for a moment  
"Good weird"  
"Hmm the feathers are really soft, like I thought they'd be, and they're warm too. I didn't think they would be." I started feeling a bit awkward and self conscious.  
"erm, Mitch I gotta get going." I told her.  
"Oh right sorry." She said stepping back.  
"Will you hold this until I come back?" I asked handing her my jacket.  
"Sure, If I'm not here that means I'm at your house, or um, your families house." she said. She's right. I don't live there anymore. I don't live anymore period.  
"Okay, I don't know how long I'll be, but I know I'll be back" I told her.  
"And I'll be waiting." She responded. I looked up and for some reason just had the urge to go straight up. I was a little worried I'd collide with the ceiling, but there was only one way to know for sure, right? I got a small jump start and spread my wings next thing I knew I was flying into a golden light. Could they be anymore cliche?

* * *

**Hey, here's the second chapter. I already have two reviews! ^^ I love getting those, so don't forget to leave one!**


	3. Kiss me like you mean it

**Hey! I've decided to put off packing yet again to update this story. Maybe it's not such a bad thing that you're stuck with the laziest girl after all. Ok just to be clear, I have no clue as to what I'm doing. I know whats supposed to happen, just not sure how to make it happen. This is where you guys come in, I'd really appreciate it if you leave a review giving some ideas as to what to do.  
Disclaimer: Mitchie and Alex are human beings, not someone's property therefore, I do not own them or anyone else in this story unless I say otherwise.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"Ahh!" I cried out as I fell face first into the ground. I thought practice made perfect, not worse. Instead of my usual stumble after my not so graceful landings, I full on collided with the carpeted floor. No surprise, the carpet was white and clean, so at least it wasn't some gross cement in some dirty alley way. I sat up groaning and rubbing my forehead.  
"Smoothe" Juliet said sarcastically. Juliet was like my manager or something. Apparently there's a person appointed to each angel. I met her my first time up here.  
"Hey, you wanna try flying?" I asked her. She in fact didn't have any wings. Seeing as how she never went down back to earth, they were not needed.  
"I know how to fly remember?" She said. In her life, Juliet had been a pure-blooded vampire. She could turn into a bat, or just morph her arms into bat-like wings.  
"bat wings are completely different from angel wings I'm sure."  
"Whatever, and about the lessons, that's why you're here."  
"So wait, I'm actually gonna get some training?"  
"Yep. Last time we were a bit busy and couldn't really fit you into the schedule, plus it seemed urgent that you got to your charge on time."  
"Speaking of my charge, why didn't you tell me it was Mitchie?"  
"Because you were supposed to find that out by yourself. No one gets to know who there charge is until they find that out themselves."  
"I thought you had said we were never assigned to someone we knew personally" I said as a statement rather than a question.  
"Yes that is true, but like I said, your case is special."  
"How so?"  
"I can't tell you"  
"Why not?"  
"It's in the book" Ah, yes. The book. The book who had everyone's future written out. Destinies planned. Something I'm not allowed to see.  
"Whatever" I rolled my eyes. "So are you going to train me?"  
"Oh no, I don't have any experience myself so how would I teach you? My boyfriend will though."  
"You have a boyfriend?" She looked offended.  
"Yes! Why, do you find that hard to believe?" I raised my hands in surrender.  
"What? No, It just never occurred to me I guess. So do I know him?" I asked taking a step closer as the former vampire blushed.  
"No, but he's a guardian angel who's in a situation similar to yours."  
"a situation similar to mine? Like, his charge can see him?"  
"No, as in he knows his charge personally from his life, although it's much more complicated."  
"Complicated how?" I asked tilting my head.  
"Never mind" She said waving her hand dismissively. "Anyways his name is Justin. I figured what better way to learn than experience? So I arranged for his charge to meet yours, since your charge knows about all this, she can keep an eye out for him while Justin's training you."  
"Um ok. So I can go back now?" I said missing Mitchie for some odd reason. _Because you're in love with her._ a voice said in my head. I told it to shut it.  
"Ya you can go now."  
"Great, bye" I ran to the door on the other side of the room. I opened the door and spread my wings, then I waved goodbye to Juliet before letting myself fall to earth.

**Mitchie's POV**

It had been two days since I last saw Alex, I was a wreck. Both nights I had dreams with her telling me she wasn't coming back. I would tell her about my feelings with her and she'd be disgusted with me. My worst fear was that they weren't dreams. What if she appeared to me in my dream to tell me? Stuff like that happened in movies and stuff so wouldn't it be possible now that I know angels do exist? No I can't think like that. I was sitting on my bed with my back against the wall and my knees to my chest. My parents gave up on trying to come in. I locked the door yesterday. I didn't want to deal with anyone or anything. I just wanted Alex again. As if my prayers had been answered, someone came falling through the ceiling, passing right through it like a ghost or something. Alex groaned and rubbed her head that had just came in contact with my floor.

"Alex!" I exclaimed jumping from the bed to tackle her with a hug. I found myself in a fresh round of tears. Alex seemed surprised, but wrapped her arms around me rubbing my back in a soothing manner.  
"Hey mitch. What's the matter?"  
"I-I thought maybe you weren't going to c-come back."  
"Mitch" she said with a small chuckle. " I wasn't even gone for an hour. Plus I had told you I was coming back" I pulled back to look at her.  
"Alex! you were gone for two days!" her eyes widened in disbelief.  
"Two days!? How is that even possible?"  
"I dunno"  
"Hmmm Maybe time moves differently up there." She concluded.  
"Why did they want you?"  
"They told me they were gonna send someone to teach me the ropes."  
"Wait, does that mean you're gonna be gone for a while again?" I asked desperately hoping that she wasn't going to leave again. I couldn't live without her.  
"No, Mitch. He's supposed to come here, and they uh, kind of want you to watch his charge" I could not believe this.  
"They expect me to babysit for him!?"  
"What? No, uh well sort of" I rolled my eyes and went to sit on my bed.  
"Your mad aren't you?" I just gave her a look.  
"Come on I'm supposed to be your guardian angel and I don't know what I'm doing. What if something happens and I don't know how I can save you?" She did have a point. "Please Mitch, please don't be mad at me." I sighed.  
"Alex, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at _them_ whoever they are. They basically control the world and yet they need me to babysit someone for them? They should have found someone to take over for the guy, or have someone who isn't busy with a charge to train you" She opened her mouth like she was about to say something and then her hands flew to her ears as she winced.  
"What? whats wrong? Are they calling you again?" I said with concern and fear lacing my voice.  
"Yeah, but it's different"  
"Different? how?"  
"I dont know." A cell phone started ringing. We looked around the room confused. That definatley wasn't my phone, and the police took Alex's phone, so who's was ringing? Confused, Alex felt around in her pockets and pulled out a white polished cell phone. Cautiously she flipped it opened and put it to her ear.  
"Hello?" She asked confusedly. There was some talking on the other end and the confused look disappeared from her face.  
"Oh ok. Yeah, u huh, ok then, I'll see you tomorrow. Ok bye" Alex hung up and I gave her a wtf look.  
"That was Justin."  
"Justin? who's Justin?"  
"He's supposed to be the one to train me. He wants us to meet him at that one cafe we used to hang at. Apparently his charge doesn't live to far from you"  
"Whatever, I guess if he's helping you I might as well help him." I sighed. I watched a smile form on her face before she wrapped her arms around me and lifted me off the ground spinning in circles.  
"ALEX!" I screamed while laughing. "Put me down!" She let me back down and I suddenly noticed just how close we were standing. I stared into her chocolate brown eyes and found myself in a trance. She was staring right back. I dont know what came over me, but suddenly the way were now was not enough for me. I wanted, I needed her to be more than a friend, and with that thought I kissed her.


	4. Little sisters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I had been lost in her eyes, then my eyes traveled a little lower. I couldn't help wondering if her lips were soft when suddenly they were up against mine. I was shocked at first, but melted into it. I have been spending the last 3 years imagining what it was like to kiss her, and now I was finding out that it was even better than I had imagined. I was right, her lips were soft. I was getting lost in it. It was gentle and sweet but so full of passion. I had always thought I'd be the one to make the first move. She didn't have any idea how long I've wanted this. The reason my mom beat me, and eventually killed me, was because she had found out my feelings for Mitchie. She had been suspicious when I broke up with Nate for no reason and it didn't help when she found a song I had written where I had written her name in it. She confronted me, and I told her the truth. That was the first time she had hit me. She had been completely disgusted in me, she didn't want anything to do with me. And now? I was dead. She had murdered me, and I couldn't care less. I had what I had always wanted. Mitchie was all I had ever needed.

We broke apart and I felt a mixture of confusion and disappointment. Why'd she pull away? Mitch was panting hard and then it processed. Since I was dead, I didn't need to breathe, but Mitch does. I felt like face palming. She looked confused as she tried to regain her breath.

"Wait a sec, You don't need to breathe!?" She said shocked.  
"I guess not" I told her. I never had realized it before. Breathing was something everyone is constantly doing. Once you die, you stop, but you don't even realize it.  
"What do you mean you guess not?"  
"I just didn't notice" She seemed to think about this. I didn't really care, my mind was still occupied with the kiss we had just shared. I wonder if she'll do it again.  
"Alex, Alex?, ALEX!" I came out of my fantasy world with a start. I jumped about 3 feet into the air and my wings spread out. They weren't much help, I still landed hard onto the ground.  
"Ugh," I groaned. "Sorry, I was lost in my own world." I told her honestly. She giggled and helped me up. She brushed off my wings and I retracted them with difficulty.  
"I'm never going to get used to having these." I moaned.  
"don't worry, I'm sure you'll get used to it"  
"I doubt it. So what were you saying when I-"  
"Zoned out?" She finished with a smirk.  
"Uh, yeah" I said. The smirk left her face as she got serious.  
"I wanted to make sure it was... ok. I don't want it to be awkward between us, not that there is an us, not that I don't want an us, because I really do want there to be an us, but if you don't that's okay too, you don't-" I cut her off with a kiss of my own. Now knowing that she would need to breathe, I was the one to pull away.  
"Does that answer your question?" I asked her smirking at the blush that had formed on her cheeks.  
"Hmm not quite, would you mind repeating that?" I smiled widely.  
"Why yes, I do believe I can." I said as we shared another kiss.

The door started to open and we pulled away startled. Mitch jumped to her bed and sat down. I walked over calmly not really worried seeing as how no one could see me. I plopped down beside her a bit lazily and slung my arm around her waist. Steve walked in the door with Selena in his arms. I felt my breath caught seeing my baby sister. She was half asleep with her cheek against his shoulder.

"Hey Mitch, Jerry needed to go into town and he couldn't take her with him, so I told him that you would watch her, is that okay?"  
"Yeah, that's fine." Mitch said dismissively. Selena lifted her head a little and looked over to Mitchie, then her eyes wondered over to mine.  
"ALLEY!" She exclaimed pointing at me. I sat there shocked. She could see me? I thought only Mitch could see me. I looked over to Mitch who glanced at me almost alarmed. She quickly stood up and walked over to her dad and my sister.  
"Aw, Selena must be so tired she's starting to see Alex" Mitch said quickly trying to get her father out of there. Her father finally left the room and she set Selena down as she went to close the door.  
"Alley!" Selena exclaimed. She jumped onto the bed and tackled me. I laughed as I hugged her hard.  
"Selly!" I said with a laugh. I kissed her over and over again on the cheek. "Oh Selly, I missed you so much. Did you miss me?"  
"Yes! Daddy said you weren't coming home, but I knew he was wrong!" she said happily. I felt my heart break. I couldn't go home. I was to stay by Mitchie's side, and there was the small problem of dad not being able to see me.  
"Selena, I can't come home" I told her getting to the point. Her face dropped.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I have to stay here. But you can come see me" I told her and her smile came back.  
"Okay, can daddy come too?"  
"No honey, daddy can't know I'm here. Its our little secret, so no telling. Okay?"  
"Okay" She said confused but she didn't question me.

* * *

About an hour later, Selena had fallen asleep in my lap while I played with her hair. Now Mitchie and I were talking quietly.  
"So going back to earlier" She started. I nodded showing her that I knew she was referring to the kiss. "Where does that leave us? Is there an us?"  
"Do you want there to be an us?" I asked her.  
"Yes, do you?"  
"Definitely. It's just..."  
"It's just, what?"  
"Mitchie, I love you, I've been in love with you for the past 3 years wanting nothing more than to be with you" I saw tears build up in her eyes.  
"there's going to be a but, isn't there?" I went on.  
"It's because that I love you I want you to be happy, I want you to get the best out of life, and me? I don't have a life anymore. I'm dead, I can't bare the thought of you wasting your life away on me. You should be with someone who IS alive, someone who can support you, someone who can get a job and meet your parents. Someone your parents can actually see"  
"but I don't want that, I want you. I can't see myself being happy with anyone but you" I thought about this for a moment. More than anything I wanted to be with her, but I couldn't be selfish.  
"Mitch, I had my chance at life, but you still have yours. I can't bear the thought of you regretting not finding someone else who can make you happy."  
"I told you, I wont regret it. And you're here now, that must count for something. I don't think you were ever meant to die when you did. This might be God's way of giving you another chance" She told me.  
"Mitch-" I wasn't sure what I was going to say, but whatever it was going to be, it was interrupted when my new cell phone went off. I took it out of my pocket, the polished white was almost blinding, but then again, it was up there too.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Hey, Alex?" Justin's voice asked. I couldn't help but wonder what he looked like. His voice made him sound really old, but Juliet told me he was only 19.  
"Yes?"  
"Hey, I was wondering if we could meet up today instead. My charge just changed his plans, so now would be the only time available." He told me.  
"um just a sec." I lowered the phone and turned to Mitch who looking at me with curiosity in her eyes.  
"Hey Mitch, You don't have anything planned do you?" I asked her. She gave me an "Are you serious" look. "Okay, yeah we can, but we're going to have to bring my little sister." I told him looking over to Selena's sleeping form.  
"Great, so same place right?"  
"Uh, yeah"  
"Okay, We'll be there in a few minutes."  
"Wait, if you can't talk to your charge, how can you get him to go to the right spot?"  
"I have my ways" he said deviously before hanging up. Oookay. I put the phone back in my pocket knowing it'd disappear in a few seconds then reappear when someone was calling. How was I supposed to make a call with it? am I not allowed to, or will it show up randomly when I need it? Oh whatever.  
"So what's going on?" Mitchie asked.  
"He wants to meet up with us now."  
"Now?"  
"Yeah" I said making my way toward my baby sister. She's not supposed to nap for too long or she wont sleep tonight. "Sel, wake up sweetie" I said sofltly to her.  
"Where exactly are we going to meet up?" Mitchie asked.  
"I told you, at that cafe we used to hang at."  
"So I'm supposed to sit at a table with two people that only I can see?"  
"Actually no, Justin says he has something to help with that." Not that he told me what it was or how it was supposed to help.

**Mitchie's POV **

We got to the cafe in no time at all. It was very shocking for Alex when she found that she couldn't open a door. She had reached for the handle and her hand went right through the door like it was an illusion. She covered it up with a smile but I could tell it bothered her.

I was still a bit upset that Alex didn't think that she could make me happy. She would have to be certifiably insane to think I would ever regret being with her. I thought it was sweet that she cared and that she loved me. She loved me. That simple thought filled me with joy. Alex loved me and I loved her. Why can't she see that she's all I want and all that I need? I wiped those thoughts from my mind as we entered the cafe.

I wasn't sure how we were supposed to find Justin. Neither of us knew what he looked like or where exactly he would be sitting, How would he know who we were?

**Justin's POV**

I sighed as I finished the last bit of my tea. I had seated myself near the door so I could watch for my trainee and keep an eye on Max at the same time. The bell above the door rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. I almost dropped my now empty mug. Two girls just walked in. One was a brunette holding a little girl at her hip, and the other looked like an older version of the little girl. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Alex.

She looked exactly like she did last time I saw her, only a few years older. I wanted to cry I was so happy to be able to see her again. My blittle sister... Wait, no, she's not my sister. She's not the Alex from my reality.

Two Years ago, I was happy. Training for the wizard competition determined to be the family wizard. Alex, my little sister was constantly making trouble. She would cast spells that always went awry and have me fix them, but it's because of her I was able to become a better wizard. Then one night, I cast a spell of my own and it went wrong. Alex and I found ourselves in this new reality confused and lost. We were here for a few weeks, but finally I found a way to get us home. I created a portal that would only last long enough for us to jump through before disappearing. At the last second, there was a drive by. Some gangsters who thought they needed target practice. We were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. I shoved Alex through the portal and could see her on the other side beckoning me over. That's when I was shot. I saw Alex's horrified face as I fell to the ground. She tried to come back through the portal, but it closed before she could make it through. I was at least able to die knowing she was home and safe.

After that, I was like every other soon to be Angel. I woke up in that office and had someone explain to me that I was dead. I told them it wasn't possible, that I had died in the wrong reality, but they said there was nothing they could do about that. For the past two years I have been a guardian angel with a heavy heart. The charge that they had assigned me to was Max. He was our little brother back in my reality. Now he didn't know who I was nor could he see me. It did bother me, but I liked knowing that I could watch over him and keep him safe even if he didn't know who I was. I also was fortunate to find Juliet in this reality. I had seen her up there, and kind of creeped her out when I just up and kissed her. After a while I was able to win her over again so now we were dating perfectly happy together. Well almost.

Now I sat here, watching Alex, the Alex from this reality. Apparently here she had a little sister, or at least I hoped it was a little sister and not a daughter. In my reality Alex had been gay, but who knows if she is in this one or not. The three of them looked around seemingly confused. I waved. If they saw me, they were who I was looking for, if they couldn't see me, it didn't really matter. They saw and started heading over.


	5. Wizard?

**Hey, I was scrolling down the crossover page when I realized that this story got to the second page... I didn't realize it had been THAT long since I've updated. Sadly I can't seem to concentrate on this one so please just bear with me.**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I walked into the cafe with Selena on my hip and Alex close behind me. I scanned the restaurant not really sure what I was looking for when my eyes landed on a guy with dark hair and looked to be no older than 19. What caught my eye was that he was staring at Alex. Emotions passed through his face. First there was happiness and excitement, which was replaced with grief and anguish. He watched Alex as she looked around the cafe. She hadn't noticed him watching her. He finally concealed all his emotions making his face look blank, but I could still see sadness in his eyes.

He started waving at us as Alex finally turned and saw him. We made our way over to the table and sat cautiously. We didn't know if this was Justin or not so we both decided to let things play out before giving ourselves away.

"So you're Alex" he said to her then looked to me. "And you're her charge." Alex was confused and so was I, at first. Quickly I was able to find out how he knew.

"How'd you know that?" Alex asked him puzzled. He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted.

"He's an angel. I'm supposedly the only mortal who can see them, so seeing as how we saw him wave us over we had to be who he was looking for. Also, he noticed that I opened the door and am carrying Selena, Angels go through most solid objects." I had seen him watching us carefully as we entered before he had been staring at my best friend.

"Impressive, but how could you know for sure that I was an angel?" He seemed to challenge me. I wasn't scared of him, I stared right back at him with and smirked.

"Your wings showing." I told him. He looked to see that I was right, a few feathers were peeping out the side of his shirt's collar.

"Ah yes" he cleared his throat sheepishly as he retracted his wing properly."So Alex, I see that you were a wizard in your life?" he asked. Wizard? Alex's head snapped toward me as she watched me carefully, waiting for a reaction.

"Wizard?" I asked thinking I hadn't heard him right. He doesn't literally mean wizard with the pointy hats and casting spells does he?

Alex had a guilty expression on her face telling me this was no joke. Apparently there was a lot I didn't know about my best friend.

"Yeah, but how could you tell?" Alex asked Justin avoiding eye contact with me.

"Because your sister can see me and you, so unless she'd dead, she has to be a wizard. Wizards can see angels when the angels want you to see them, kind of like a magic cloak to disguise yourself."

I tried to wrap my head around this, but failed. I figured I wouldn't comment until later when I'm able to clear my head.

**Alex's POV**

Mitchie hasn't said anything since Justin said i was a wizard and I was worried. She had an expressionless face, giving nothing away. Justin was explaining something I was supposed to know, but I wasn't listening. I was freaking out over Mitch. _Was she freaked out? Was she mad that I hadn't told her? Did she not believe it?_

"Alex?" Justin snapped his fingers in front of my face trying to capture my attention.

"Huh?" I said smartly. He smiled a little before going back to being expressionless. What was this guys deal? Why was he being so... Stoney?

"I was saying that I think we should start with flying lessons. Juliet tells me you need some help with that."

"Well uh, maybe" I said my cheeks tinted red.

"Okay so we'll go outside, Mitchie? Do you think you could watch my charge for me?" I saw that she seemed to have been lost in thought and had just now started tuning us back in.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure"

"Does anybody listen when I talk?" Justin said in mock outrage.

"nope, not really" I told him. He rolled his eyes at me before turning to Mitchie.

See the boy over there? The one with the red shirt?" he pointed to a boy who sat on his own at a corner table, he was blowing bubbles in his soda.

"Yeah"

"His name is Max, why don't you go introduce yourself and make sure he doesn't get into to any trouble." I could tell Mitchie was annoyed with Justin. Probably because he said it like he was asking, like she had a choice. I knew how she hated that. With an irritated sigh she got up from the table and made her way over to the Max kid. Once she was gone, Justin turned his attention back to me.

"Okay, flight lessons begin now"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as i'd like it. Maybe if you review I might just get inspired :P**


	6. You pick me up when I fall

**Hello peoples! I know its been a while, so I hope this chapter will be long enough. I got my twitter up if you'd like to check it out the username is thatwizardatCP Just tweet me if i'm taking too long again or if you have any ideas you'd like to share.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**  
"That's great! now try landing" I heard Justin call from the ground. I was currently flying. Justin had already shown me the best way to take of in any situation, some turns, gliding, and hovering. Now we were going to cover my worst feild yet. Landing. I tried some of the tips Justin had given me. Spread wings to catch wind and slow down, bend the knees slightly but not too much. I slowly decended.  
"Thats it, just keep going at an easy pace." He said. I watched as the ground came up to meet me. I couldn't help thinking how much it would hurt to fall from this height. It reminded me of my mother.

* * *

_"Alex! Get back here you little bitch!" I felt myself self start to panic as I looked for an escape. There was the window but my room is on the third floor. There was a tree right outside it, maybe if I could jump, I could reach the tree..._  
_"ALEX!" I heard her right behind me and that was all the motivation I needed. I said a small prayer in my head, then leaped._  
_I hadn't jumped far enough! I felt myself start to fall and I flung my arms out. My hands caught on the branch, the bark scraping my skin to shredds. It stung too much and I loosened my grip. I fell down the side of the tree, scraping my stomach, arms and legs, but luckily if lessened my fall enough so that I didn't die when I hit the ground._

* * *

The sudden flashback caused me to flinch back. Wrong Move. I started falling faster and I couldn't slow myself down. I hit the ground pretty hard. I couldn't die, I couldn't break any bones, but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt.  
I layed on the ground not wanting to move, I knew the pain would pass eventually but at the moment it hurt like hell.  
"Alex!" I heard a voice that was music to my ears. I heard footsteps running toward me and soon, I felt hands trying to help me up. With some effort I managed to sit up.  
"Ugh" I groaned. "That hurt" I met Mitchies concern filled eyes. There were tears in them and one had escaped and was slipping down her cheek. I moved my arm up painfully and used the pad of my thumb to wipe it away.  
"Alex, what happened? You were doing fine" she told me. I heard Justin murmer in agreement next to her.  
"When I saw the ground getting closer, it sorta sparked a memory that startled me." I admitted sheepishly.  
"Which one?" Mitchie asked me.  
"Last year when I told you I had fallen out of my bedroom window? My mom had been after me and I was trying to escape, the only thing to break my fall was that tree."  
"Oh, you mean when I saw you fall?" she asked. what? I thought back and then the rest of the memory came to me.  
_"Alex! What are you doing!?" I heard My best friends voice call. I looked out the window and saw Mitchie watching me worriedly._  
_"Oh um, My room's locked from the outside and I can't get out!" I yelled back. I could hear my mom getting closer and I was panicking even more._  
_"Are you sure about doing that? What if you fall? I think you should just wait, here I can come over and open it." She started to leave her bedroom window which was right across from mine._  
_"NO!" she turned around. "I mean uh, The front door is locked too it could take a while._  
_Mom started banging on the door and I was praying Mitchie couldn't hear that. I took a deep breath and I leaped. I hit the tree scraping down the side till I hit the ground._  
_"ALEX!" I heard Mitchie scream. In a minute she was right by my side, sobbing. She called an ambulance and I looked up to my window seeing my mom glaring at me. I winced as I felt Mitchie using a cool damp cloth on my cheek then arms. The rag was stained red from all the blood._  
_"You idiot you could have killed yourself." Mitchie scolded me glaring._  
_"Sorry?"_  
_"Alex!"_  
_"Alright I wont do it ever again."_  
_"Promise?"_  
_"Promise"_

* * *

I remember it hurt to hit the tree then the ground. All the scrapes hurt everywhere, but I didn't mind it too much. I knew Mitchie was there to help me when I fall so I knew I was fine.

"Why are you smiling?" Mitchie asked me curiously.  
"Just thinking of you" I told her truthfully.

* * *

**Okay I know that wasn't long at all, but its what I got. Tweet me Ideas for future chapters and I'll** update some more.  
~SM


	7. Worries and comforts

decided to take some advice and have this chapter focus on Alex and Mitchie in their relationship. Guess I forgot about that ':D oops. Anyways here it is.  
Mitchie's POV  
I watched as Alex tried her landing. Max was going on about.. Something, I wasn't really paying attention. I was more focused on the fact that Alex was magical. Why hadn't she told me when she was alive? Did she not trust me enough? Did she think I would get her exposed?  
I watched Alex slowly decend, but she was still pretty high up. She had a look of concentration on her face until a flash of fear crossed her features and she started plummetting. I felt my eyes widen. I jumped out of my seat and left Max sitting there confused. I knew no one but me could actually see her so this will look pretty odd to passer-by's but I didn't care.  
I ran out screaming her name as her body hit the pavement and she laid there not moving. Tears sprung to my eyes and a lonely tear went down my cheek. I ran past Justin and I made it to Alex. I put my arms under her and tried to help get her up. I knew she couldn't die again, but I was still worried. Once Alex was sitting up and leaning heavily against me and she looked into my eyes. Her shaking hand came up and she wiped the tear from my cheek with her thumb. My skin tingled at the contact.

Later after the pain had passed a bit, we all agreed that the lessons were over with for today. I helped Alex into the car and then strapped a confused Selena in her booster seat.  
"What wrong with Ally?" she asked. Alex smiled at the little girl.  
"Nothing's wrong" She assured her. Selena didn't question any further. We got back to the house and I took Selena next door to her father. Then I led Alex back up to my room.  
Alex laid down on my bed and closed her eyes.  
"Alex?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Yeah?"  
"You feeling any better?" I asked her. She opened her eyes and offered me a reassuring smile.  
"Im fine Mitchie." she told me. "I'm already dead remember?" I rolled my eyes.  
"How could I forget?" I muttered. It came out more harshly than I attended. Alex looked taken aback. She sat up and got closer to me.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing" I said and she gave me a look that said 'really Mitchie? really?  
"Come on Mitch, tell me what's really bothering you?" I sighed.  
"It's just... it's about earlier before we left." I said. She thought for a minute before she caught on to what I was talking about. She sighed her self and ran a hand through her hair.  
"Mitch-" I cut her off.  
"Why can't you at least give me a chance? Alex, I want to be with you, I dont care if no one can see you, that just means I have you all to myself. I don't care what other people think, it's their faults for nosing in my business. I'm not going to want anyone else. I want you"  
"But-" Again I interrupted.  
"I love you Alex. I just wish you could see that. It should be my decision on whether I want you or not. Your is if you want me."  
"I do want you" She said so quietly I'm surprised I heard her at all.  
"Then why can't we be together?" I felt tears in my eyes once again as I waited for her response. Her eyes met my watery ones. She stood up and embraced me in a hug while I rested my head into the crook of her neck.  
"Mitchie, You have no Idea how much I feel for you. I want to be with you more than anything, but-"  
"Alex, Please, just give us a chance" I pleaded. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes.  
"Alex Russo will you be my girlfriend?" She thought about it. I could see some doubt in her eyes, but there was more love than anything.  
"Yes" she says and I tackle her with a hug.  
Alex's POV  
Well today has been very... interesting. You know I'm thinking Mitchie forgot about me being a wizard. She doesn't seem shocked, or angry, or freaked out. In fact she's happy. Happier than I've ever seen her and it warms my heart to know that I am the cause of that joy.  
We're laying on her bed snuggling just enjoying eachother's company.  
"Hey Alex?" Mitchie breaks the silence.  
"Yeah?"  
"What's heaven like?" She asks and I chuckle.  
"Hmm well I'm sorta there now..." I say and she giggles.  
"No! I mean that heaven, up there" She says pointing toward the ceiling.  
"I don't know" Her jaw just drops and she gapes at me.  
"You don't know? Did you not go there when you died?" I think about it. Was that place really heaven? No, I don't think it was. There's no way that that would be heaven. There has to be something else.  
"No, I'm not exactly sure where it was I ended up."  
"Well what was it like?"  
"Hmm. Well everything was white. Like blinding pure white. It looked like some sort of office and I was in the waiting room. There were white chairs lined up against the wall and there was a front desk with a desk angel going over paperwork. That's where I met my manager."  
"Your mangager?" She scrunches her face in confusion and I find it absolutely adorable.  
"Yeah, Guardian Angels get managers too. Kind of like a celebrity.  
"Well who's your manager?"  
"Her name's Juliet. She's actually Justin's girlfriend."  
"Justin has a girlfriend?"  
"I know shocker right?" she laughs.  
"I didn't mean it like that!" she says and she hits me on the arm. Just then the door opens and Mr. Torres comes in.  
"Mitchie? Who are you talkin- Are you laughing?" He exclaims dumbstruck.  
"Maybe" She says playfully. Suddenly an idea forms in my head and I smirk evilly. Mitchie notices and I can see the panick in her eyes. She knows me all too well.  
I started straddling her knowing that her dad can't see me.  
"What's got you in a good mood?" He asked sounding relieved. I left a trail of kisses along Mitchies neck leading up to her jaw.  
"Uh Uh N-nothing really, j-just reminiscing" She stuttered out trying not to react to me.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"Oh just wonderful" She replied. Her dad seemed confused but he didn't question her. He left the room and I burst out laughing. Mitchie punched me in the arm.  
"OW" I said between laughs. "Alex Russo, your going to be the death of me." She told me glaring.

* * *

**So whatdya think? Dont forget to read and review!**


	8. Two worlds collide?

**Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in forever, I've just had a lot going on and then I wanted to make sure I finished 'Wizard and a Popstar' So that I could lighten my load and as I promised, there will be a sequel, I just wanna make sure I get caught up on all my other stories such as this, 'Keep Dreaming' , 'I'm a fool when I'm with you', 'Confused' and 'A rose for a smile. Anyways here's a bit of a twist for you all.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**  
"Just remember" Justin said.  
"don't think about the ground" Mitchie told me  
"just arch your wings a bit" Justin arched his own wings as an example.  
"and bend your knees" Mitchie concluded.  
"But not too much" Justin added.  
"Okay, Okay I get it" I said throwing my hands in the air dramatically. We were in a field for more flight lessons and Justin and Mitchie were freaking out about my landing. Mitchie stepped forward and hugged me.  
"We just don't want you getting hurt" She told me softly.  
"I know, but we've gone through this millions of times. Besides I already knew that stuff, I just need to work on doing it." I told her.  
The day before Mitch and I discussed the whole wizard thing. At first it seemed like it was going downhill, but in the end Mitch was fine with it. Also, I didn't get any calls from above so I got to sleep with Mitchie. NO not like that you perverts, we just cuddled till she fell asleep. Aparently Angels don't need sleep. I just laid there staring at the ceiling till the sun came up.  
"Think your ready to try again?" Justing asked me.  
"Yes" I told him happy to finally moving along with things.  
"Okay, I'll go up with you and if you have any troubles I'll be right there to help you out." I nodded.  
"Alright let's do this" I said. I spread my wings out like Justin had taught me and fluttered a little bit. Justin said its to help stretch out my wings so that they'll be more relaxed. I jumped into the air and started elevating myself. Mitchie watched anxiously from the ground. I looked to Justing who was gliding by my side. He nodded signaling he was ready. I nodded in response to show him I was going for it. I found a spot on the ground and pictured myself landing gracefully, then I started my descent. It was slow at first but then gradually picked up speed.  
"Alex! Slow down!" I heard Justin from above me. I tried arching my wings like Justin had shown and caught the air draft, decreasing my speed. I bent my knees, but not too much. The ground was getting closer and closer when suddenly it disappeared.  
I was in someones living room who obviously liked the color orange. the decor and everything centered that one color. I was looking down at myself. I was hovering in the air, but I was watching myself that was on the couch. The me lying on the couch seemed to be playing thumb war with both the left and right hand.  
"C'mon lefty, grab his hangnail! grab his hangnail!" The me on the couch chanted as both her thumbs wrestled. She- or I, whatever - then stuck out her index finger and trapped down her right thumb then switched her left thumb to pin it down. The wierd me giggled.  
"haha cheater" she told the thumb.  
Suddenly I was back in the air with just enough time to see the ground before hitting it. I scrapped my cheek on a wrock and my legs landed on a patch of goat heads.  
"Ahh" I cried out in pain and surprise not sure what just happened. Mitchie was at my side in seconds and Justin landed beside me.  
"What the hell was that!?" Justin demanded sounding outraged. "Okay Okay I got it, I know how because I know everything even though I don't." he said in an annoying high pitched voice.  
"I don't sound like that" I mumbled a bit hurt at his impression. Mitchie glared daggers at him.  
"She's trying Justin, can't you see that!? She almost had it! Your horrible impersonations aren't helping." She spat at him before turning back to me.  
"What happened?" She asked me softly.  
"I-I don't know. I was flying and then" I told them the strange vision I had had on my descent." Once I was done I looked at the two of them. Mitchie looked confused and Justin had gone pale.  
"An orange couch?" He asked and I nodded.  
"Why, do you know something?" I asked. He shook his head immediately.  
"No, I just think an orange couch would be... tacky" He said.

* * *

"AAAAGGHH!" I screamed as I fell face first into my fathers recliner. I immediately jumped up from the chair and looked to my surroundings. I was back in the lair like I was supposed to be. I had cast yet another spell I made up to try to get Justin back. I have been trying for about two years now. Everyone kept telling me I should just give up, but I didn't and I will not. After I had cast my spell, I found myself high in the air in a free fall. I looked around me to see if there was any use, anything to keep me from watching the ground rush up to greet me. I found myself surprised to see Justin right above. He looked just like he had last time I saw him, only now he had angel wings? What the hell?  
"Justin!" I had screamed as he swept down towards me.  
"Alex pull up!" I didn't have any Idea what he was talking about. Next thing I know I'm back where I was before. Only I was closer. I saw him! I saw my brother. There was no way I was giving up now. I now had new found faith and I wasn't going to waste it. I ran to get the paper I had written the spell on and started rewording a few things. Surely it will work next time.

* * *

"Mitch I'm fine" I mumbled tiredly. After the flight lessons we went back to Mitchie's home and up to her room. She made me lay down and wouldn't let me move as she fussed with a few scratches here and there. Then she took my pants off to which I protested.  
"Come on Alex, We've been friends for years, we've dressed in front of each other plenty of times. Why should this be any different?" She had simply responded then proceeded to remove the thousands of goatheads that had punctured my skin.  
"Can you move fully yet?" I could barely walk on the way back, I leaned all my wait onto Mitchie so she basically carried me till I made it back. The pain had gone down like I knew it would, but it was still there. I lifted my right arm with a bit of effort. The wind had been knocked out of me, and even though I don't breathe, I could still feel it for some reason.  
"Alex, you can barely lift your arm, that's not fine." She told me sternly. "Maybe you should get some rest" She advised.  
"I can't"  
"Why not"  
"Because Angels apparently don't sleep"  
"Really? Then why do you look tired?"  
"Because I feel it which is pretty fucked up if you ask me" She raised her eyebrows.  
"Well someone's grumpy. Are you sure angels don't sleep? What did you do last night?"  
"Stared at the ceiling."  
"What about your manager? Can't you call her down here?"  
"I don't think so. She doesn't have wings because normally there is no need for her to come down to earth."  
"Well, is there some way to contact her?"  
"Hmm... Let me see" I said thinking about one of my old favorite Tv-shows 'Charmed' "Juliet!" I called out and Mitchie's hand clamped over my mouth.  
"Alex, do you wanna wake up my parents?!"  
"They can't hear me" I reminded her.  
"Oh yeah. Okay proceed"  
"Juliet!" I called again ready to give up. I guess it only works with whitelighters I thought jokingly to myself. (Charmed Reference) Suddenly there was a thump and I saw Juliet fall from the ceiling.  
"Well, that's a first for me." My angel manager mumbled. "How high is that drop?"  
"Welcome to Earth, do you come in peice?" I giggled like a little kid.  
**Mitchie's POV**  
Wow, she's tired wired.  
"Hi, I'm Mitchie Torres, Alex's Charge" I introduced myself and she gave me a friendly smile.  
"I know, I'm the one who assigned her to you"  
"Really? I didn't know that" Alex said.  
"So is something wrong?" Juliet asked probably wondering why we called her.  
"Yes. Something's wrong with Alex, she told me that Angels don't sleep?" I questioned her.  
"That's right"  
"But she's completely exhausted. Look at her, she's tired wired!"  
"Tired wired?" She gave me a confused look.  
"It's when you reach the point of craziness from the lack of sleep." She nodded in understanding then stepped closer to Alex. I was glad I pulled the blanket over her after removing all the goat heads.  
Juliet took a small light from her pocket and shined it into Alexs eyes, then she felt her forehead.  
"When I say something, I need you to tell me the first word that pops in your head" she told Alex who nodded.  
"Feeling"  
"Love"  
"Person"  
"Mitchie"  
"Song"  
"Heart Attack" Juliet looked confused and she turned to me with a questioning look.  
"It's uh a song that I wroke a little while back." I said sheepishly. She nodded and turned back to Alex.  
"Color"  
"Chocolate brown"  
"Why?"  
"Mitchie's eyes are chocolate brown" I felt myself blushing.  
"Okay I know what the problem is" Juliet said. I wondered how she could have found her answer from that. "When a person dies, there emotions are limited. You litterally have to live for emotions, so when an angel can feel them, it shows that they are powerful. Human emotion can be a weakness and a strength. Alex here has been exposed to too much of one feeling which took a toll on her."  
"Wait your not telling me.."  
"As cheesy as this sounds, she's feeling so much for you, it's taking up some of her energy"  
"Your joking."  
"I'm being perfectly serious."  
"Ookay, How can I cure it?"  
"Kiss her"  
"Really? All I have to do is kiss her?" Juliet nodded and I sighed. I walked to the bedside and bent down, kissing her full on the lips.  
I opened my eyes to find myself in the passenger seat of my car. I saw Alex above me with a smirk on her face.  
"And sleeping beauty was awoken by the kiss of true love" Alex said in a narrators voice. I heard giggling behind me and turned to see Selena in her car seat. I put two and two together. Selena's favorite fairytale was sleeping beauty so obviously Alex told it over and over. She probably told her it using my name this time since I had fallen asleep. I sat up and stretched noticing we were parked outside the house. Then I realized something.  
"Alex, did you drive?" I asked surprised.  
"Mhm You fell asleep at the cafe we stopped at after flight lessons. I didn't want to wake you and Justin showed me a little angels trick" She got a look of concentration before she reached her hand and picked up my phone off the dashboard.  
"So, did you really fall at flight lessons, or was that part of my dreams?"  
"Yes, I fell. I still don't get it. I don't ever remember being on some orange couch yet I was..."  
"You tired?" I asked thinking of my weird dream. Alex gave me a questioning look.  
"No..." She said confused and I smiled.  
"Good" I sad before crashing my lips to hers.  
"Eww" We broke apart as Selena scrunched her nose and we both laughed as Alex took off her sweater and covered her little sister with it before she kissed me.  
We can just figure the whole vision thing out tomorrow I decided.

* * *

**Well, that's all for this chapter, I will be updating more frequently depending on if my last school will send my stupid transcript to this one. Either way, it's the weekend soon, so I'll have time either way.** **Peace out!**

**~SM**


	9. Switched

**I am so sorry, I thought I posted this chapter months ago! but at least now i can go over it and change anything I change my mind on. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**  
I could feel the sunlight pouring from my bedroom window creating a pool of warmth on my skin. I felt amazing, cuddled next to Alex. I knew she was awake because Angels can't sleep, but I didn't want to get up just yet. I cuddled deeper into her loving the small scent of vanilla that was always there. Though something was different. I didn't know what, but at the moment I couldn't care less. I listened to her breathing which was even and I heard the pace slightly change. Almost like she just woke up. Must be my imagination. Suddenly, my cheek met the sheets of the bed as Alex jerked herself back causing herself to fall to the floor.  
"Alex? What are you doing?" I asked her as she propped herself on her elbows.  
"What? H-how do you know my name? Who are you?" I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion as she seemed to study my face.  
"How hard did you hit your head?" I questioned her. She gasped and stared at me in awe.  
"You're Mitchie Torres!" She exclaimed. I got up off the bed and went to her side. I felt her forehead as she watched me with interest. Hmm, she didn't have a fever. I felt the back of her head. There was no bump and she didn't wince. She better not be messing with me.  
"Alex, if you're playing around you'd better stop. This isn't funny" Now she looked confused.  
"What? I'm not." Then she looked around the room. "Where am I and how did I get here?" I watched as she got up and went to the window. She looked out in amazement.  
"Whoa, this place is like in a movie!" She turned back to me. "Well at least that would explain why you're here. Did I cast a spell or something?" She said talking more to herself than me.  
"You really don't know where you are" I realized as I watched her look over everything in wonder.  
"Eh, I must have mixed the words up. Let's see, I woke up next to Mitchie Torres The house looks familiar, but where have I seen it?"  
"Would you quit saying my last name? That's just weird, your acting like I'm famous or something."  
"Camp Rock!" She suddenly exclaimed. "I'm in the movie Camp Rock!"  
"Camp Rock? You mean the summer camp I went to a few years ago?"  
"No wait, if I were in the movie, Connie would be calling from the kitchen." She turned to me.  
"Do you have school today?" I slowly shook my head unsure of where this was going. Then her eyes widened.  
"JUSTIN! Oh my gosh! The spell worked! I must be in the alternate universe!" She ran up and hugged me. "I did it!" She yelled and started laughing. I heard footsteps coming from outside of my room. The door opened and my mom and dad came in looking like they just woke up.  
"What's going on in here? We heard voice-" My dad stopped short and stared at Alex. Wait, he could see her?  
"You can see her?" I ask quietly and by some miracle they actually heard me.  
"Yes. I can see but I'm not sure what I'm seeing" My mother said tears filling her eyes. "Alex?" Alex sat on my bed watching me and my parents in confusion.  
"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Alex asked completely clueless. Alternate Universe, Justin. Is it possible that there is another universe and that this Alex is from it? And if so, does that mean that's where my Alex would be?  
**Alex's POV**  
"Ugh" I groaned realizing I'd have to go farther if I wanted to get a good view. I put more effort and strength into the strokes of my wings. I went higher and higher, finally getting the glimpse I wanted. New York was built with tall buildings, which meant I had to fly higher to see over them. I had no idea as to what's going on. One moment I was lying with Mitchie in my arms and the next, I'm in some Ally deep in the heart of New York. I had no Idea where exactly I was or how to get back to Mitchie's so I thought If I tried flying up to see where I was, and if possible spot something familiar so I could find my way back. From where I was now hovering, I was able to pinpoint where I was. Turns out, I'm not very far. I lowered myself closer to the ground, but not close enough to land. I haven't figured out the landing. Guess I didn't think this through. Maybe I could just fly there? No, I'll be warn out not even half way there. I think my best bet would be to fly to a nearby park and try landing in the grass. That way if I fall, it won't hurt so much. I flew through a few streets heading towards my destination when I spotted something. I stopped where I was and backtracked a bit.  
I looked down at the city bus which had stopped to pick up passengers. On the side was a huge picture of Mitchie. My Mitchie. What the hell? I got closer to the bus. There was no doubt about it, it was Mitchie's face plastered there with her name beside it.  
_**Mitchie Torres Summer Tour**_  
Was what it read below the picture. There was a website for buying tickets to one of the concerts. How is this possible? I mean I think I'd know if my girlfriend was famous. Girlfriend. I loved even the thought of the word.  
Something must have happened. Someone had to have cast a spell, but what exactly did they do? and why? It was then I remembered Juliet had told me something about an alternate universe. She said that angels can fly to and from both places, though it wasn't really something to be suggested. ARGH! Why didn't I listen? I'm pretty sure she explained how to travel to and from, but I was too busy spacing off thinking about Mitchie!  
Okay I need to just stop and think for a moment. Juliet once told me that Justin was from an alternate universe but then something happened and messed it up. She told me he had a sister and that she was the only who knew what had happened and actually remembered him because apparently whatever happened to mess things up wiped his existence from his original world. Maybe that's what I need to know. I should go find his sister. But how? I don't know Justin's last name and if I mentioned him, people would think I had gone insane. I tried to think back to our conversation.  
_"Wow, that's sad. And you can't just send him back to his sister?" I asked Juliet feeling sympathy for Justin._  
_"No, it doesn't work that way. Besides it would give his sister false hope that he can be revived. She would go crazy spending the rest of her life trying to find a way to bring him back. She's a lot like you you know."_  
I couldn't remember what was said after that. She's a lot like me. Which means she probably does spend all her time trying to find him anyways. I descended as slowly as I could to avoid any crash landings. I managed to land flat on my face in the middle of the park. At least I didn't drop too far. I got up and brushed myself off. I needed to find out how to get back to my own place, but how? Maybe I can find someone with some answers.

* * *

**Sorry its so short it's killing me to post it like this, but I wanna work on other stories so lemme know what you think!**


End file.
